


You wasn’t meant to happen

by Nic_louise_12



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_louise_12/pseuds/Nic_louise_12
Summary: I probably will make this into a series, find me at tumblr on - Ballum7029 or on Twitter at - @BallumStan





	1. Who is he?

**Author's Note:**

> I probably will make this into a series, find me at tumblr on - Ballum7029 or on Twitter at - @BallumStan

Ben Michell has been back for a while now, he’s settled in nice, he has insisted that him, Jay and Lola go for a drink in the vic, the night is still young and they are having a pleasant night between them.

... 

It’s been about a year since Callum stopped the wedding with Whitney and took the crazy idea of going back into the Army, his duty’s have been full filled and now he’s back, he walks into the Vic still in uniform and Mick is the first to greet him “oh son, welcome home!” He says smiling at him followed by Linda and the rest of the family “whatcha drinking, it’s on the house” Callum just laughs “just a pint for now mick” and he sits at the bar, a little while later he unbuttons his shirt and takes it off which leaves him in a white fitted vest and his army pants and boots, this catches Bens attention who after a few drinks is incredibly confident, walking up to Callum “can I buy you a drink?” He smiles sitting down next to him “I mean after all protecting our country does earn it” he calls mick over “my usual another round for them two and what ever this man is drinking” he turns “Ben Michell by the way” reaching his hand out, Callum looks at him “Callum Highway” he smiles while shaking his hand, “come and join us” Ben says standing up and looking towards the table, mick jumps in “yeah go on halfway gives ye bags and go and have a drink” 

They both return to the table and Lola smiles “so Callum is it” he nods as they all introduce themselves, the conversation is flowing when the attention is back in him “so have you got a girlfriend” jay asks and Callum shuffles in his seat laughing “no y’know I’m sorta gay” he smiles catching bens face drop, “oh sorry bro I didn’t mean to” and he cuts jay off “it’s fine” he laughs and excuses himself “I’ll be back just going to get changed” Bens eyes follow him and jay knocks his arm “whatcha think bro” he teases but Ben just opens his mouth “he’s beautiful” he clears his throat “around round” and what that he’s at the bar. 

Callum returns more causal just a plain old t-shirt and old jeans with a few rips in , as he sits his top lifts a little which reveals a fresh scar, when Ben returns seeing it but not acting on it, it’s getting closer to shutting time and mick comes over “ooo halfway, you and this lot can go upstairs if you want, carry the party on, but just don’t be too loud Ollie is asleep” and with that they head on up. 

Its mostly chill, music on low and good time Lola and jay are the first to fall asleep which leaves Ben and Callum day next to each other, “so Callum, tell me more about yourself” Ben teases and Callum laughs “well want do you want to know” he looks back at Ben meeting his gaze for a few seconds “anything” Ben says low, Callum starts to tell Ben stuff who is just in awe of Callum, as the hours tick by and the little moments of their eyes meeting Callum places a hand on Bens lap which Ben doesn’t disapprove off and takes the opportunity to plant a soft kiss onto Callum’s lips. 

The next morning the smell of bacon wakes Callum up, he didn’t realise how much he drank the night before, looking around he spots Ben soundly sleeping on his shoulder, there hands still within one and another taking the view of the sleeping man next to him mick comes through “come you lot wake up L’s cooked us all a breakfast” he laughs turning the light on and walking out, jay and Lola wake up before Ben, half asleep they look over to where Callum and Ben are not half laying half sitting and just smiles they get up and drag themselves to The kitchen, Callum turns his attention to Ben, “wakey wakey” he sings softly down Bens ears while his free hand runs through this hair with Ben coming to his eyes fluttering open he Spots Callum and smirks “good morning” his voice is sharpe and edgy Callum reaches down and kisses him but this kiss is filled with so much power, and passion that it takes Ben a few seconds to get in to it as they pull apart they both have the desire look in their eyes, Callum standing up pulling Ben “come on we need to eat” 

To say that day wasn’t long with all them of part from kinda hungover would be a understatement, as the four of them walked out the vic, the sunlight too light for their eyes Callum pulls Ben back “I better stay here, clean up y’know” he smiles at Ben “Okay I’ll help you” Ben says and Callum laughs “if your here there will be no cleaning” Callum hisses as he bends down to kiss Ben “text me later” with that he slips his number into Bens jacket and pushes him away. After a day or cleaning and Linda purposely making as much noise as she can mick and Callum are done, they. It’s collapse on to the couch “you and Ben looked close this morning” mick says looking at Callum, he can tell he is blushing “yeah Bens a good guy you know” mick can’t help but laugh “as long as your happy” and with that he goes to see where Linda is. 

He gets in the shower and gets out, he goes to make some hot chocolate before throwing a dvd on, so he picks up his keys and makes his way to the mini mart, wet hair, a pair of his comfy joggers and a red t-shirt he wasn’t expecting to see anyone as he’s stood in line with his milk.. “well well we’ll” he smiles at the voice before him “if it isn’t the one and only Callum” he turns to meet Ben who honestly had the same idea of what to do tonight “this your fresh out the shower look” Ben teases and Callum takes him in “uh, sorta” he winks and pays as he’s walking the out the shop “what are you doing tonight” he hears Bens voice sounding hopeful “just watching a dvd on the chair” he laughs turning “you?” And be walks closer “actually do the same I’m babysitting lex tonight.. wanna join” he looks a bit shy, Callum remembers the conversation a drunken conversation no matter the night before with Ben saying he has a kid it’s a bit mushed together but it’s there Callum turns “won’t lex mind me crashing her daddy daughter date” Ben can’t believe he remembered “no not at all” Callum comes closer “what’s her favourite animal” Ben thinks it’s odd question but answers “stay here” Callum calls after himself. 

As the reach the door Ben can’t help but laugh Callum is walking with a bag of sweets in one hand, a massive monkey in the other, and hit chocolate in between them. They walk in and Ben calls “lex come here please” and she does a little blond head appears “this is daddy’s new friend can he join us princess in our movie night” the little girl smirks “yes daddy he can” and the Callum bends down “I’ve been told your favourite animal is a Monkey he smiles at the lex, is that true” lexi just nods and Callum hands her the monkey and sweets “daddy look” she runs over to Callum and hugs him “thank you daddy’s friend” and with that she’s off in the living room, Callum stands placing his keys in his pocket looking at bed, Ben just smiles and walks over pulling Callum to him taking his Keys, “these can go here now I don’t want you poking me through the film” Ben teases as he kisses Callum harder then before. 

He makes the hot chocolates and Callum joins lexi in the living room, she sat by all her dolls “you and daddy can sit there, I’m saying here with my dolls” Callum smiles Ben joins and throws a blanket I’ve over to lexi and gets one for him and Callum, callum smiles and puts one arm around Ben, and Ben just sinks into Callum’s side, one hand is running through Bens hair as the other is holding Bens free hand. They both smile like idiots watching frozen. Lexi has joined them on the sofa now and is fast asleep Ben pauses the film “I’ll go and out her to bed now won’t be a minute” he smirks and picks up lexi Callum stands, taking yen cups out to the kitchen and cleaning them, he feels Bens arm reach round his waist, Ben placing soft kisses on Callum’s neck and back “want a beer” Callum just nods and turns walking back into the living room he pulls Ben into him and kisses him before he knows it, he has Ben pinned up against the door “oh Callum highway” Ben teases as Callum is reaching for Bens belt. 

A little while later, both in the middle of messed up sheets in Bens bed, both panting Callum placing small kisses into bens neck and arms and face and lips Ben looks at him “where have you been?” He laughs but sits up “honestly, I came and you appear, and now Callum you don’t know the effect you have on me, when I’m with you I never want to leave you, when I leave you I never want to be without you..” he stops “it’s like we wasn’t supposed to meet each other” Bens eyes flicker over Callum’s face who just smiles “soulmates” Callum whispers before falling asleep.


	2. Hold the night

The next few days were a breeze, Callum quickly clicked on to what Ben was all about, the side deals he did, the odd job he agreed to but Callum knew Ben could handle himself so what could go wrong? 

2 weeks from the night they shared together Callum is asleep in his own bed when there’s pounding at his door, he jumps up and pulls a t-shirt on and heads to the door, who would be knocking at 3:25 in then morning he’s thinking, he’s opens the door to meet a sobbing Lola, “Callum” he gasps “you need to come with me now” and with that he’s out the door and into the waiting car, still waking up and not having a clue he sees a faint hospital sign and his senses spike “Lola, where are we going” he cries as Lola looks over “it’s ben”.. 

They rush into the hospital and get taken to a waiting room “w-what happened” Callum looks growing concern takes over his face “the job he was on went wrong.. I got the call and Ben has asked for us to come, so here we are” Callum opens his arms and pulls Lola towards him “he’s gonna be okay, he has to be okay” they wait for what seems like days till they hear their names being called, they both jump up and the doctor leads the way “it’s bad, but it could be a lot worst, he will need rest for a few days but there’s no lasting damaged” he smiles and with that they reach the door, Callum stops “you go in first, I’ll wait here” Lola just nods and walks in, he checks his phone it’s 4:30 now and he sends a message to mick 

“ sorry I won’t be able to do my shift tomorrow, at the hospital will explain when I see ya” 

as he hits send Lola walks out “I’m going home, lexi and all but I’ll be back tomorrow, do you want me to get you a change of clothes?” She smiles at Callum “um yeah please, also take these and in the top left draw there’s a bit of money, take that and bring me some but get lexi something and yourself” he hands Lola the keys and can see the tears forming he embraces her again “don’t worry he’s fine and after tonight he won’t be doing any more jobs I promise you” Lola hugs him back an walks off.

Callum composes himself before walking in, walking up to Bens bed he can’t help but feel anger seeing Ben like this and before he knows it “what were you thinking Ben?! You have a daughter who needs you, you have people who care about you, you-you” his voice breaks and Ben can’t help but shift in his bed “if you want anything to happen with us, you need to promise me right now.. promise me this is it, no more jobs, no more nothing” tears are now falling down his face, Ben just looks at him “come here cal” patting the bed next to him “I promise you I’m done, this was a wake up call” he says shyly before he can Carry on Callum is placing a soft kiss to his lips “good” he sighs.

the night is long, Ben falling asleep and waking up, the nurses comes in about 5:30 “he can go home now if he has someone to go with” she smiles “yeah he’s staying with me” and with that it’s not long till they arrive at Callum’s flat “shit” Callum mumbles and Ben looks up “what?” Alarmed.. “I give Lola my keys.. uh I’ll just brake the door down” he steps back “no cal” ben laughs “let’s just go to mine yeah?” 

When the reach Bens room none of them are ready to sleep “who did this Ben” Callum’s voice is soft and so pure Ben knows he can’t lie.. “cal before I tell you promise me you won’t do anything stupid” he search’s Callum’s face and it’s like Callum has always know “no!” He gasps Ben sees the sudden change “cal, cal look at me” wincing at his pain he moves closer “just leave it yeah” but Callum is too far gone into anger and pain to even see straight “yeah yeah course” he gives Ben a smile and lays down beside him. 

A few days go by and Ben is up and moving, him, Callum, Lola and jay decide to go to the vic for a few drinks in Bens mind it’s more of a double date but hey he didn’t say anything, they are enjoying the night, Ben and Callum shearing looks all night both getting super shy and Callum is at the bar ordering a round as Ben shouts so everyone can hear him “babe will you get a few packets of crisps please” Callum turns “sure” with the biggest smiles which drops within seconds as his eyes finds his brothers standing in the door way, Ben still healing and not knowing Callum’s full strength turns to jay “jay please get Callum out of here” jay jumps up but is too late Callum is already pushing his brother out of the pub.. 

“how dare you show your face, after what you did to Ben! How could you come here, why?!” He screams as Ben is being helped out by jay and standing next to Lola for support “you want a fight do ya?! Fight me then go on because guess what big brother I’m gay too” he carries on and Stuart’s face falls, Callum remembering the feelings of the night when he got woken up to the news Ben is in hospital, seeing the guy, his own flesh and blood who did it was to much as he goes towards him right to hit jay gets in between, Callum can hear Bens voice but it’s muffled “cal, come on your better than this, sure I want to kill him too, but look Bens fine, he’s here, with us, with you, let’s just leave it yeah” he’s walking closer to Callum who is slowly backing away.

as he reaches Ben he sees the tears in his eyes “I’m sorry it’s just I care about you, I can’t lose you and i thought” but Ben shushes him with a kiss “thank you” he says his blood still running wild he hears the comment Stuart makes and so does Ben and with one clean turn he walks up and swings at Stuart connecting to his face Stuart tumbles backwards Callum walking over 

“you show your face around here again, you touch one hair of anyone’s head I care about, and I will kill you” he hisses at Stuart Ben hearing every word as he’s behind Callum somehow, that’s when he clicks they are both similar, and in that moment Ben knew that Callum was something else but he can’t help falling in love with him. 


	3. A ray of light.

Ben loved Sunday mornings, he is always the first awake, and as he is laying next to Callum taking in his body, his muscles, the scars he rolls back looking up when Callum shuffles waking up slowly “good morning” he mumbles as he turns and finds Bens neck kissing softly on his shoulders Ben couldn’t wish for anything else. 

They aren’t official as such but they are together, it’s a nice summers day when they finally drag themselves out of Bens bed, they walk down and are met by Kathy “there’s bacon on the grill” she smiles and with that she’s out the door. 

It’s about 2pm when Ben suggest they go for a walk, Callum agrees and they both get showered and stuff Callum comes down in a white t-shirt and red shorts, looking at Ben “is all you wear jeans” he laughs as he grabs his phone and wallet with a kiss they are out the door, Callum reaches for Bens hand as they walk through the market Ben leading the way and Callum just follows.

They reach the river it’s always peaceful here, they sit on the grass, Ben is picking at the grass around him lost in thoughts “you okay” Callum asks softly with a hint of fear in his voice Ben looks at him and grabs both hands,

“Look, I’m bad news, I ain’t good for no one, I haven’t got much I know, and what I do have I love the most, I promised you I’m not into that life anymore and I meant it, I’d rather do without a couple of quid rather than not knowing you” Ben pauses eyes full of emotion, he takes a few short breaths “look I have only ever been like this with Paul.. and I know that he’s probably up there laughing at me right now, but Callum I promise to love you and protect you, you caught me off guard when your showed up, and now I never want to be without you, you’ve taken to lexi so well, Lola and jay and even my mum adore you, so what do you say.. what do you say about putting a label of this and when people ask me about you, I can stand there proud and say yeah Callum that’s my boyfriend” Ben looks at Callum 

Who is by the point been knocked out by this, by Ben, by seeing him so raw, so Honest, so Ben Mitchell.. his Ben Mitchell it takes a while but he can see the sheer panic on Bens face he cleats his throat.. “Ben, t,that was beautiful, like I’m speechless right now.. but yes of course I’ll be your boyfriend” Bens face cracks into a grin and then he goes shy, Callum pulling him closer and kissing him with the whole world, so much love behind it 

“I love you Ben Mitchell”   
He softly says before kissing him again.


End file.
